Jealousy Of An Angel Is A Funny Thing
by tinybee
Summary: Set in seaon 5, episode 3 'Free to Be You And Me'. Dean takes Castiel and Harry to a brothel, intent on the angel losing his virginity. However, he didn't take into account Castiel getting jealous when Harry goes off with one of the women.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their respectful creators.**

**This is a one-shot and can be based in the third episode in the fifth season.**

**WARNING: Slash. Don't like, don't read. The beginning has quotes from the season five, episode three, 'Free to Be You And Me'. Un-Beta'd.**

**Harry/Castiel**

* * *

There was only a certain amount of time for the both of them to deny what they were feeling before they allowed themselves to be together. At first they both had their own reasons to delay their own feelings. For Harry, it was because he didn't want to be in another relationship that ended like his and Ginny's; who was still waiting for him back in England. Castiel, on the other hand, was struggling to understand what these emotions were that he had towards the raven haired man.

It all came to a head after Dean tried to get Castiel laid.

Of course Harry had gone along with the plan, refusing to accept that the stab of pain in his chest was jealousy, even as they went in.

"Hey, relax," Dean said as he caught sight of Castiel's face.

The three men were sitting around a table at a brothel that Dean picked out for them. Apparently they all needed to get in a good lay, even Harry who was silently glowering at his beer. Castiel was sitting stiffly, looking distressed as he kept glancing from Dean to Harry, refusing to look at the scantly-clad women that were around them.

"This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here." Castiel finally said, leaning forward in order for them not to be overheard.

"Dude, you full-on rebelled against Heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks!"

"Dean!" Harry growled out angrily.

"What? Its true." Dean hissed back. "And dude, he's not the only one who needs to get some." He continued. "You haven't had any in forever. No wonder your always so stressed."

Before Harry could send back a retort, he and Castiel both saw a woman in skimpy white clothing walk over to them. The angel grabbed Harry's hand under the table in an unconscious act, holding it tightly in between their bodies which were now practically melded together. Harry inwardly cursed Dean as he felt Castiel shake, unnoticed by anyone but the wizard who felt more then saw the reaction.

"Showtime." Smirked Dean.

"You're a prat." Harry muttered.

"A Handsome prat," Dean replied.

"Hi. What's your name?" The 'slut' smiled flirtatiously at Castiel.

Said being's eyes widened, his grip on Harry's hand becoming almost unbearable as the young man bit his lip hard so no noise escaped past his lips.

"His name's Cass." Dean switched his focus between his friends and the woman. "What's your name?"

**"**Chastity." She giggled.

"Dear God, save me." Harry groaned.

Harry jerked in his seat as Dean kicked him under the table.

"Cass can't wait," Dean continued. "Can you? Cass?

Castiel grabbed his beer and all but downed half the glass.

"C'mon baby. " Chastity smiled.

Dean took Castiel's drink from him as they all stood up, Castiel pulling Harry with him.

"Oh hey, listen," Dean held Castiel back for a moment. "Take this. If she asks for a credit card, no. Now just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order off the menu. Go get her, Tiger."

Dean grabbed Harry, trying to tug the irritated young man away. He frowned for a moment when he met resistance. He looked down and caught sight of their entwined hands.

"Dammit you two, what's gotten into you?" Dean muttered as he pried their hands apart with surprising difficulty.

"Nothing," Harry hissed before he stalked off to the bar.

"What crawled up his ass?" Dean wondered.

The hunter turned back to a wide-eyed angel and a slightly impatient hooker.

"Well, you going or not." Dean rolled his eyes when Castiel remained unmoving. "Don't make me push you."

"Dean..." The angel loked past him to where Harry stood, flirting with a girl in dark green.

Dean followed his line of sight, frowning in confusion for a moment. He watched as Harry ran his hand lightly down the young woman's arm, jumping slightly when Castiel let out an uncharacteristic hiss. Realisation dawned on him right at that moment as he put together Harry's pissed off attitude and Castiel's odd, well _odder_, behaviour. The conclusion left him slightly stunned.

"You coming, baby?" Chastity questioned, touching Castiel's elbow gently.

"Uh, actually, you know what?" Dean chuckled nervously. "He can't. he has somewhere to go."

She frowned. "You did come here for sex, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's just..." Dean paused. "Cass and Harry, the guy over at the bar, have to be somewhere. They forgot obviously, but I just remembered."

"What guy? There's no guy at the bar."

Dean's head whipped round, staring at the spot where Harry was just moments ago with growing horror. Castiel however was already on the move, walking to the back room where Harry had presumably gone.

"Oh crap. _Now _Castiel decides to act on his feelings." Dean groaned as he made a beeline for his disappearing friends.

"Hey! You- you can't go back there!" Chastity called after him.

"Yeah, well, I need to get my friends so if you don't mi-" Dean was cut off as a scream erupted from behind the curtained off area. "Shit!"

Dean all but ran through the curtain, eyes already focused to the three figures at the end of the hall. Women were peering out of various rooms, some with customers, others on their own. They didn't take any notice of him as he rushed past, reaching Harry, Castiel and the woman in green within moments.

"You mother fucker!" She screemed out in fury. "How dare you?!"

Harry stood in front of the almost apoplectic woman, using his body to shield the confused and surprisingly angry angel.

"That is the truth, yet you are upset." Castiel said. "If you do not want to make-"

"Asshole!" She screeched, all but ready to pounce on the man not caring about the audience.

"Cass, stop," Harry hissed as he backed up into the angel's chest. "Look, miss, I'm sorry for what he said-"

"He should never have said it, the bastard!"

"Hey! Dean cut in, having heard enough.

"Oh now there's three of you!" She yelled, turning on Dean. "Well I won't stand for it! Security! SECURITY!"

Dean paled.

"Time to go!"

Harry and Castiel followed the hunter as he ran through the back hall just as several muscular men cme into view. Dean picked up speed, all but ramming down the door in his haste. They didn't speak as they quickly made their way to the impala; although Dean did let out a chuckle as they struggled to catch their breaths.

"What's so funny?" Harry growled out as he clutched his side.

"Nothing." He laughed. "God, Cass, what did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything that was untrue." Castiel said. "I just told her that while she makes a lot of money selling her body, she could make more if she lost the weight gained by doing something that didn't involve her being on her back all the time."

Dean stumbled over his feet as he heard what the angel had said.

"You didn't!" Dean lent on the back of the car as he threw his head back and laughed.

Harry tried to look stern but failed, giggling as he recalled the dumbstruck look on the woman's face. Castiel stared at them, bemused. He gave them a smile, not completely understanding. He caught Harry's eye as the man ran a hand through his hair.

"You know, I'm glad you came when you did, Cass." Harry said as he moved to stand by the angel. "I didn't know what was going through my head."

Castiel studied the wizard's face for a moment, his own expressionless. Then before Harry knew it the angel was leaning down, hesitant lips brushed against his. Harry let out a small gasp, shocked by the action. Castiel quickly pulled away, looking nervous.

"Holy crap," Dean whispered as he stared at the two, laughter dying in his throat.

"I apologi-" Castiel never finished his sentence because Harry grabbed the angel by the front of his trench coat and yanked him close, standing up on his tiptoes and pressing his mouth to Castiel's.

The angel froze for a moment before kissing back, his in-experience lips moving along with Harry's.

The kiss was wet and awkward. It was the best that Harry had ever had.

* * *

**Done. You wanted another Harry/Castiel so here it is! Hope it doesn't disappoint.**


End file.
